


Boyfriend, Husband, Father of Nonexistent Children

by astrosvt



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fanboy AU, Fluff, M/M, im tagging this as GA because there's only one curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosvt/pseuds/astrosvt
Summary: MJ is Cha Eunwoo's #1 fan.orMJ has a crush on International Superstar Cha Eunwoo but falls for another fanboy on accident.





	Boyfriend, Husband, Father of Nonexistent Children

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at 4:30am the day of the biggest test of my life so sorry if it's a little rushed and unedited but I had to force myself to get some sleep. Enjoy!~

_Kim Myungjun had never been a huge fan of pop music. He was more of a jazz or old love ballad kind of guy. However, something about Lee Dongmin drew him in.  The perfect, dreamy, handsome, talented Lee Dongmin was known by most as “Cha Eunwoo” since that’s his stage name but MJ is not most people. You see, the also handsome, talented and dreamy Kim Myungjun is Mr. Lee Dongmin’s #1 fan, and future husba_ -

“MJ! Come help me put the groceries away stop being a lazy lump!” Myungjun jumped hearing his roommate Moonbin screech at him from the other room.

“Put them away yourself! I’m extremely busy doing important work in here. Not that you would care about my well-being!” MJ yelled back across their small apartment but got up nonetheless. The lease was in Moonbin’s name and he was not about to risk getting kicked out for being a bad roomie.

He walked in to see several bags on the counter that would probably last them a month or two. “Why do you get so many groceries at one time? We’re college students aren’t we supposed to survive off of ramen and crackers or something? This is cutting into my busy schedule.”

“Were you actually doing something productive like hm... I don’t know, your college work maybe? Or were you writing your 80th fanfiction about you and Eunwoo?” Moonbin stared at him with his eyebrows raised and a stern look of judgment on his face. Myungjun knew he was a bad liar so he just turned the opposite way and put the strawberry ice cream in the freezer. “I thought so.”

“One day when Dongmin and I are married and you’re all alone with bagel bites and a hairless cat you’ll regret those words.” Moonbin just smiled at him a little bit and gave him a tiny nod to make him be quiet. “Aren’t you meeting your future _boyfriend_ , _husband_ , and _father of your nonexistent children_ like tomorrow?” he asked clearly trying to mock MJ for his past words.

“Nice try but you mocking me won’t get me riled up because that was a horrible impression of me. And no, the fanmeet is on Saturday.” Today is Wednesday so that meant he had less than three days until he would be right in front of _the_ Cha Eunwoo. That day felt like it was forever away so MJ sighed and put the last of the food into the fridge. “I can’t believe you refused to go with me. Now I have to sit there alone as I wait for the best moment in my life to happen. You’re going to miss history here Bin!”

“First of all, you do realize you’re extremely overdramatic right?” MJ overdramatically looked taken back. “Second, I have a date. He’s a busy guy and we’ve been trying to meet in person for ages. I am not going to miss it so I can see you drool over someone extremely out of your league. Sorry buddy.”

Myungjun gave a big sigh. He knows how important that date is for Moonbin so he pats Bin’s head and says “I know you’re disgustingly excited to meet your mystery boy in person so I’ll let it go this time. But, I’ll have you know that I am equal in looks to Dongmin.” MJ smiled proudly as he oozed confidence which caused Moonbin to smile at him and reply with an “of course”, and he meant it.

\--------------------------------------

Saturday finally arrived. After waiting in line outside all morning just to be let inside the venue, he was finally ushered into the building where a bunch of uncomfortable looking chairs were set up in rows. He walked into the second row and sat in the third chair. Not bad for getting there at 6:30am he thought.  He could have woken up earlier so he was first but he decided not to risk looking tired. He didn’t want his future boyfriend’s first memory of him to be him with eye bags drooping to the floor.

After setting his bag on the floor and taking a good look at the room around him he noticed the boy sitting next to him. Oh my. A very good-looking boy. An extremely beautiful boy. Well actually, this “boy” was certainly a man. He had a tiny dust of stubble on his chin and jaw and his arms were… definitely not arms that could possibly be on a boy. How could a man be this _pretty?_ He had definitely never seen someone as handsome as the person sitting directly to his right. Even his lips! He couldn’t stop staring at the full, pink lips with the mole right under them. Until he saw that they were moving.

“Oh hey, I’m Jinwoo.” the most stunning man Myungjun had ever seen said with his voice of honey. Was it hot in here? Was there drool on MJ’s chin? MJ looked up into the man’s eyes and noticed an inquisitive look. Oh shit right, this god of a man was conversing with him.

“Sorry, what’d you say?” Myungjun spat out as quick as he could, knowing he already looked like an idiot.

“I said hey I’m Jinwoo!” the son of Aphrodite replied.

“I’m Myungjun, but you can call me MJ if you’d like!” He replied with a huge smile trying to make the other guy, Jinwoo, forget we was completely checking him out a few seconds ago. “You’re a big fan of Cha Eunwoo?”

“Embarrassingly, yes. I know his fanbase is mainly girls but he drew me in! I wasn’t even a huge fan of pop music until I accidentally heard one of his songs at a party. Since then… well, clearly I like some pop music now since I waited almost 7 hours to meet the biggest solo artist in pop music.” Jinwoo stated with a tiny laugh accompanying the words.

MJ was practically flailing his arms in excitement! “Me too! Me too! I usually listened to jazz or cheesy love songs from the 80’s but his voice is too good to ignore! I also just noticed how embarrassing it is to admit to a stranger that I love 80’s love songs. Whoops?” Myungjun _was_ a tiny bit embarrassed for blurting out his guilty pleasure so carelessly but Jinwoo didn’t seem to mind.

“Nah, 80’s music rocks! I more often listen to 80’s rock rather than ballads but I’ll admit… I throw Bonnie Tyler into the mix occasionally.” Myungjun’s heart could not possibly swell more than it was at this moment.

“If you mention Bonnie Tyler I _will_ start singing the lyrics to Total Eclipse of the Heart out loud.” MJ half-threatened.

“I’m not against that. But, only if you allow me to do the backup vocals.” Jinwoo said with a lilt in his voice. Myungjun was in love. This was what true love felt like, MJ was sure of it. The moment of Myungjun’s love epiphany was cut short but high-pitched screaming around him.

Dongmin was on stage! _The_ Lee Dongmin. International superstar Cha Eunwoo was in front of his very own two eyes so yes, he screamed. He screamed higher and louder than every single girl in the room. He looked to his side and saw Jinwoo cheering too albeit more held together. Soon the crowd quieted down to hear what Eunwoo was trying to say. Then, the first row stood next to the stage and headed up to meet the person they’d been waiting for.

As the last person in the first row walked off stage, the second row was allowed to stand and start walking. Myungjun has never been so nervous in his life. He was the third person in this row! That meant only two people were in front of him. He was going to pass out. “Woah, MJ are you okay? Your face is so pale.” The answer was no. He was very Not okay but he couldn’t find the words to answer him. He felt a hand slide into his and grip it gently. “You’ve got this! Be yourself and say everything you’ve always wanted to say to him.” MJ felt even more overwhelmed now that god himself was holding his hand. But he squeezed his hand tighter and nodded. “You’re right! I’ve got this! He’s going to fall in love with me as soon as I walk up there.” That caused Jinwoo to laugh out loud but he said confidently, “it would be pretty impossible not to.”, and he meant it.

\---------------------------------

Myungjun met Him. Lee Dongmin. Cha Eunwoo. His future husband and the father of his children. It. Was. Awesome. So no, maybe he didn’t propose to MJ on the spot like he’s dreamed of (and written about) but he thinks that’s okay. Just talking to Eunwoo felt amazing and he’s glad it happened, even if he’d have to put up with Moonbin constantly saying I Told You So for about a week. Myungjun sat back in his seat and watched the two best looking men he’d ever met interact. This was a moment for the history books so he took out his phone and snapped a picture of them together, hoping Jinwoo wouldn’t mind a picture being taken of him. It was clear they were saying their goodbyes and Beautiful Boy #1 came back to their seats.

“So, how was it Mr. Jinwoo? Everything you hoped for?” MJ asked.

“I think this is the best day of my life.” He said completely dazed causing Myungjun to giggle. “Yea, me too pal.” Myungjun said with the biggest smile on his face.

The rest of the fanmeet passed way too quickly. Dongmin sang a few of his most popular songs, took some questions from fans, and everything else that accompanies fanmeets. The best part was that he had someone next to him that loved Dongmin (almost) as much as he did. During small breaks they would talk about random little things that popped into their heads and ask each other as much as they could before the next segment started. Talking to Jinwoo felt easy and he’d never had such a connection with someone in his entire life. Uh-oh. Did Myungjun have a _crush_? Myungjun thought about it for a few seconds and decided that yes, definitely. MJ definitely liked the sweet, adorable man beside him. If getting a date with him meant giving up his dream future with Eunwoo, well… it seemed worth it.

The fanmeet ended with Dongmin taking a selfie with the fans in the audience and a kiss blown by him towards everyone. After that, everyone gathered their things and started to hurry out of the building either to try to catch Eunwoo again or beat traffic. Myungjun took his time and it seemed like Jinwoo was doing the same. “Can I have your number?” MJ blurted out so fast he wasn’t sure Jinwoo understood him.

Jinwoo finished putting his stuff in his bag and replied with a calm and smooth, “I wasn’t leaving here without yours.” Myungjun’s stomach got butterflies like he was a 10 year old with their first crush just by hearing those words. Pathetic!

After a nervous chuckle he stammered out, “Cool because I’ve never met another guy who likes Dongmin as much as I do so we should hang out sometime.” Oh god, did that sound too straight? Did it sound like he ‘No Homoed’ him?

“Like a date?” Jinwoo asked with a tiny smirk on his lips.

MJ was spluttering like crazy at this point but managed to say, “Yes! Yes, oh my gosh. You’re really cute and I would definitely like to go on a date with you if you’re interested.”

“Of course I am. We still need to sing that Total Eclipse of the Heart duet. Here’s my number.” MJ was handed a tiny slip of paper with a number on it and couldn’t help but smile at the numbers. “I should get going; I don’t want to be stuck in rush hour traffic.” Jinwoo leaned forward and tilted his head just enough to leave a peck on Myungjun’s cheek. “You better call me!” Jinwoo said as he began to walk away. Myungjun was speechless and happier than he had ever been in his life.

So hey, maybe Eunwoo didn’t fall in love with him today but MJ thinks that’s okay. Telling Bin about meeting the most perfect, dreamy, handsome, and talented man in the world would be fun, even though that man turns out to be someone else entirely different than planned.

\---------------------------------

Myungjun called Jinwoo later that night and they set up their first date. After the first, several more happened. They eventually moved in together and one year later on April 6th, Jinwoo proposed. They got married and bought a house where they could start a family. It turns out Jinwoo became his boyfriend, his husband, and the father of their children.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer at all but when myungjin hits ya... it hits ya hard.


End file.
